narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
DeiKuro
The Couple DeiKuro is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Deidara and Kurotsuchi. Their Relationship 'Part II' Five Kage Summit Arc When news of Deidara's death arrived, Kurotsuchi asked for permission to fight the man who defeated Deidara. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Upon returning to their village, they were informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces. She and Akatsuchi then joined Ōnoki to reinforce the garrison on Genbu, before spotting and attacking Kabuto Yakushi and Deidara. After Ōnoki drew Deidara away to avoid damaging the turtle, she battled Kabuto and managed to trap him so that he could be interrogated by Aoba. However, Kabuto later freed himself by reverting into his snake-like form, claiming that knowing about Kurotsuchi's techniques beforehand had aided him in his escape. Knowing Kurotsuchi's techniques also helped him in lowering everyone's guard, giving him an opportunity to capture Yamato. Kurotsuchi chased after Kabuto, but Kabuto was able to hide in Manda II's nose and released the Summoning Technique, vanishing along with the giant snake. In the anime, after becoming a ninja, a young Kurotsuchi witnessed Deidara flee from Iwagakure, shortly after bombing surrounding buildings. At the time, Deidara had already become a part of the Akatsuki.4 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Kurotsuchi later visited the Fifth Division to speak with Deidara. She is later escorted by Okisuke to where Deidara was. While she interrogated Deidara about Kabuto Yakushi's whereabouts, she brings up the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was still alive and is a member of the Akatsuki which shocked Deidara who believed he had killed him. Kurotsuchi becomes annoyed by Deidara's lack of co-operation Deidara is giving and asks if the White Zetsu Army clone impersonating a Samurai could open Kuroari so she could speak to him. Before he could do so, news reaches the division of the impersonators within their ranks which leads Okisuke to question the samurai in front of him. Giving the wrong answer, the samurai is cut down mercilessly but Deidara still manages to escape. While chasing Deidara, Kurotsuchi is later trapped in the Hiding in Frost Technique cast by Chūkichi but he is quickly summoned away by Kabuto. Kurotsuchi, Kankurō and the Fifth Division soon caught up to Deidara and realise that he has planted land mines underground and reacted by using Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Techniqueto stop the land mines from exploding once she touched the ground, Deidara then exploded and escaped once again. Kurotsuchi transforms into Sasuke Uchiha and finds Deidara and leads him off into a trap and re-seal Deidara inside Kuroari again and Kurotsuchi leaves.18 During the next day of battle, Kurotsuchi and the others were able to successfully defeat the Akatsuki forces that opposed them, and she, along with the remaining persons in her division made their way to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Evidence * Kurotsuchi uses the honorific "-nii" when referring to Deidara. The honorific is often used to refer to one's older brother, but can also be used as a simple term of endearment, used to show closeness. *It seems that Deidara and Kurotsuchi had some type of relation as they were shown to know each other. Among the Fans DeiKuro is a somewhat popular pairing. It has a fair amount of supporters but is not too well known. It is most likely supported due to the fact that the two characters seem to be somewhat close or have a type of relation with one another. Category:Couples involving Deidara Category:Couples involving Kurotsuchi Category:Fanon Couples